iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylas Farwynd
Introduction Sylas Farwynd is the Lord of the Lonely Light, captain of the Sunset Scourge and swears fealty to Balthazar Greyjoy. Appearance Dark red hair long and unkempt, stormy blue eyes, and stubble across his cheeks. A handsome man, all things considered, and taller than average. There are a handful of scars down his arms and torso, from tooth marks to axe wounds. History Born the youngest son of Lord Maron Farwynd, Sylas was a strong-willed and stubbornly clever child - but got bored very quickly. He always craved something to do, something interesting, something that might satisfy his lust for life. The boy was raised in in the traditional Ironborn way, but also spent hours with their maester learning of the world. The Lonely Light was a dour place, a storm-ridden island eight days sail from the rest of the Iron Islands. There wasn’t much for a boy to do, aside from train, from study, from sail. As a result, the young Sylas found himself mastering his swordplay and becoming a confident navigator. Sylas had a healthy relationship with his older brothers, and they would always spur each other to be better at their craft. They would train together, they would dine together, they would even have cyvasse tournaments to the annoyance of their father. Sylas found that he could duel both his brothers at once, if he had two swords on him, and adopted a dual-wielding technique (much to the dismay of his brothers, who both used shields). Lord Maron felt that his boys should take greater interest in the reality of life on the islands, and not bury their head in their games and boyhood competition. Maron's three sons grew strong of arm and sharp of wit, always laughing and joking with each other. They would argue over women, over training, over mead but at the end of the day they were the closest of friends. As a young man of eight-and-ten years old, Sylas won the Kraken's Quell alongside the crew of his ship, the Sunset Scourge. This firmly established his reputation as a fierce warrior, as well as a capable sailor. Recent Events The Third Targaryen Rebellion. All three of the Farwynd brothers, as well as their Lord father, answered the call to arms against the Targaryen invaders. The brothers served with distinction, being among Lord Greyjoy's most fierce fighters; Sylas in particular showing prowess for his acts on the battlefield. Sylas also became fast friends with Balthazar Greyjoy, his future liege lord, during the conflict.. Both of Sylas's brothers, Urrathon and Urragon, would perish in the conflict. Urrathon was caught by a stray arrow during their fighting in the Riverlands, and Urragon met his end when he decided to raid an Essosi ship bearing Targaryen colours. Lord Maron seemed to die a little when he heard of the news, and Sylas took it hard too. The Voyage of Maron Once the war was said and done, and they had returned home, Maron seemed displaced and strange. Sylas was feeling the loss of his brothers, but he was nowhere near as bad as his father. Maron would spend days locked in his tower, said to be gazing across the Sunset Sea. For seven years, Sylas began to take over the daily duties of running the Lonely Light while his father slipped into more of a ceremonial role, only appearing for feasts and occasions that required his presence. It was as if the life had been sucked out of his, as if he had lost the will to live. One morning Sylas awoke to find his father's ship, the Flamesail, missing from port. Timeline 369 - Sylas is born. 375 - Sylas's mother passes away, to a fever. 378 - Lord Maron Farwynd begins to train Sylas in the art of swordplay. 386 - Sylas begins his love affair with Laina, a scullery maid. 387 - Laina gives birth to their daughter, Sylvannas Pyke. Sylas officially recognises her as his bastard. 388 - Lord Maron caves in to Sylas's demands and allows both Laina and Sylvannas to move into the castle. 390 - The Farwynd men, Sylas included, sail off to fight in the Third Targaryen Rebellion. 391 - Sylas and Maron arrive home. 398 - Sylas sails to Pyke, to be affirmed in his new place as Lord of Lonely Light and take part in preparing the upcoming Quell. 398 - Sylas and other Ironborn nobility sail with Balthazar Greyjoy to attend the Great Council. Family * Maron Farwynd (father) - 340 * Lina of Tyrosh (mother) - 375} * [[Harras Farwynd] (uncle) - b.342 * Urragon Farwynd (brother) - d.390 * Urrathon Farwynd (brother) - d.390 * Sylvannas Pyke (daughter) - b.387 Household NPC's * Captain Callron (38), of the Household Guard. ** Shields * Maester Waymar (55) ** Medic * Laina (27) ** Beauty * Harras Farwynd, Court Firetender (56) ** Mystic Category:Ironborn Category:House Farwynd Category:Lords of the Iron Islands Category:Farwynd Category:Lonely Light